Black Butler: His Butler, Supernatural
by Whenntooda
Summary: Castiel has tracked Crowley down to a parallel past, where London is ruled by Queen Victoria, and her "watchdog," Ciel Phantomhive. He soon realizes that he's going to need the help of two specific hunters to deal with Crowley, and another supernatural being... Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive Family.
1. In The Morning

****Okay, I'm starting this story because I want to. My muse hasn't been working for my Code Geass story, so instead of giving you substandard crap on that one, I'll give you a brand new tale here! I've had this idea in mind for a quite a while, so I hope you're impressed. Also, my apologies for the non chapter in the CG. My friend hacked into my account, which also is why my name was changed. Bastard.

Also, this story will follow the Manga Black Butler, and not the Anime, which I detest. Also, no Japanese terms here. Full British stock, through and through!

* * *

**Black Butler**

* * *

**In The Morning**

**The Butler, Surprised**

Heavy footsteps were heard on the cobbled stones of London's streets. Occasional splashes could also be discerned, oftentimes followed by cursing.

The source of these noises came from a man running through the streets, desperately trying to escape something.

"Oh, no, you don't."

The words came from in front of the runner, who fell over in his haste to stop. He stared at the figure in terror.

"Now, you didn't think running would do much good against me, did you?" asked the man. "Not very smart of you."

"I... I ain't afraid of you," stammered the other man, eyes open in horror. The figure laughed.

"All evidence to the contrary," he chuckled. "Not to worry. I'll make it fast, shall I?"

He stretched forth his arm.

"Whoa, WAIT!"

The words came from a new speaker, a young man with tangled blonde hair, dressed in a suit, wearing strange glasses. He leapt in between the two men.

"Now, hold on!" the young man said, with no fear in his voice. "I can't allow you to do that, sir!"

"Can't allow... oh, damn, you're a Reaper," the other man said, irritated. "Fine, I won't take his soul."

"That's... well, that's not it," the Reaper, whose name was Ronald Knox said. "His name's not on the list for tonight, soooooo..."

The other man stared at him.

"Do you really think I give a damn about that bloody list?" he asked dangerously. To look at him, you wouldn't have feared him. He was short, with a scruffy brown hair on his chin, and a small, pugnacious look on his face. But anyone who knew him knew to fear and respect him.

Unfortunately, Ronald had never heard of him.

"Um, well, all the same," Ronald went on. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't kill him. I've got overtime, so I wouldn't have noticed, but you would not _believe _the paperwork that would be involved..."

"Shut up," the man, or rather demon said annoyed. "Of all the... look, how's about this. I won't take his soul. On the other hand, he did enter into a contract with me, so I do need some recompense."

"Please!" the man whimpered behind Ronald. "Take anything you want, but please... I got a wife and kids..."

"Yes, yes, I know all about the little woman and the brats," the demon said, bored. "They're the reason you entered into the contract in the first place."

Ronald groaned. He had seen this situation too many times before. A foolish human, down on his luck, would be approached by a demon, and after a brief interval would sell their soul for the demon's services.

"You say you don't want his soul?" Ronald asked.

"Sure," the demon answered. "Why should I? Got plenty of 'em back home."

"What do you mean?" Ronald asked, confused. If there were loose souls out there, it would mean hell to pay for Administration.

"Don't you know who I am, son?" the demon asked, grinning savagely. Ronald shook his head.

"The name's Crowley. Maybe you've heard...?"

Ronald shook his head again. This demon spoke as if he should have known him, but truth be told, Ronald had done his best to stay away from those who worked for "belowstairs."

"Ah," Crowley said. "Well, then, in that case, you can't blame me for what happens next..."

Ronald pulled out his Death Scythe, a modified lawn mower, ready for a fight. But before Crowley could launch an attack, a newcomer had arrived, seemingly out of nowhere, just like the previous two.

"Crowley," it said in a deep, no nonsense voice, with an American accent. "Cease at once. That human isn't scheduled to die yet."

"Oh, bugger," Crowley groaned, looking at the new man. He was clad in a light coloured rain coat, and his blue tie was backwards. "I can't even come into the past to get away from you, can I?"

"Technically it's an alternate timeline, set in the past," the newcomer said. "It's not really the past."

"Oh, shut up," Crowley said. Ronald was looking from one to the other, trying to gauge which one was one his side.

"And you are...?" he asked, nodding toward the newcomer.

"Castiel," the angel said. "And I warn you Crowley... I will stop you once and for all before you do this."

"Good for you," Crowley said sardonically. "You'd be willing to commit suicide in order to kill me. Good for you. But, you see..."

He threw his arms out wide.

"I'm no ordinary demon anymore," he said, his voice echoing ominously, even though the street was quiet. "I'm the bloody King of Hell."

"Oh, bugger," Ronald breathed, as black smoke descended on the scene.

There was horror, destruction, waste... all of the vileness contrived by the devil through mankind. And it was all centered in this one being. And he wanted his due.

The devil was after his due.

* * *

**In the Phantomhive Manor, just outside of London, Sebastian Michaelis dropped a tray.**

If it were anyone else, in any other household, in any other universe, it would have gone unnoticed. But this was Sebastian. And Sebastian never dropped a tray.

He never dropped anything. But the ripples emanating from the Underworld were too powerful to ignore. And he knew one thing for certain.

_One of us._

Another demon had engaged the human world. And he wasn't in the business of serving humans, like Sebastian was.

"Sebastian?"

The voice of his master, Ciel Phantomhive, brought him back to earth. Literally.

"Forgive me, young master," Sebastian apologized. "But I fear that we may be called upon for another errand..."

* * *

**Castiel looked about him.**

The streets were still deserted. But now there remained only himself and the Reaper, Ronald. The human and Crowley were gone. Summoning up from his memory some curses that his friends had taught him, he muttered, "Son of a beach."

"Uh, I think you mean 'bitch,' mate," Ronald corrected, holding a roll of film. "Damn, this is going to mean overtime for Admin."

"Is that...?" Castiel gestured to the film.

"His soul?" Ronald finished. "Yeah. Poor bloke. Better read him his rights."

He got out a small notebook, and proceeded aloud.

"Stuart, Daniel F., born December 2, 1857. August 14, 1887. Dead from... other means. Additional comments:" He paused.

"A demon claimed his life, but found no use for his soul. Recommendation for investigation. Case completed."

Castiel was no longer listening. For whatever reason, Crowley had come here, and it was up to him to stop him.

But he couldn't do it alone. He never could. Besides, his friends wanted a slice of the demon as well.

He pulled out his cell phone, which surprisingly worked in this area.

"Dean?" he said into it. "I need your help. I've found Crowley."


	2. At Noon

****Here's the next chapter. I've changed the title, to better reflect the actual titles of both shows.

* * *

**At Noon**

**The Butler, Transported**

* * *

**It was wide and open on Salisbury Field.**

A man could walk for miles and not come in contact with another human soul. So isolated was it, that in a few hundred years, the government would use it as explosives detonation. But for now, the wild desolation was open and free.

One man stood upon the hill, overlooking the plain. He was dressed like a commoner, with a tattered coat and hat. His short beard was unkempt and dirty, his hair growing long. In one hand he held the reins of his horse, in the other he held his custom double-barreled shotgun. The chamber was filled with shells that contained not lead, but salt, and iron.

The man was deep in thought, the winds picking at the tatters of his clothing.

_They've come. Damn bastards. Don't they realize they might create a paradox?_

Creatures like us, he thought, don't often consider the wide-ranging consequences.

With a sigh, he clicked at his horse, and climbed into the saddle. He urged the horse on, and in an instant, abandoned Salisbury Plains.

* * *

**"Sam?"**

Dean Winchester's slightly panicked voice was higher-pitched than normal. Sam, his brother, didn't sigh at his brother's apparent cowardice. He too was in shock.

"Sam? Where the hell are we?"

"Uh... I don't know, Dean." Sam looked around. They were in a forest, and Dean was really beginning to freak out.

"Oh, crap," he said, looking from one tree to another. "This looks exactly like Purgatory..."

"Dean," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "We can't be in Purgatory. We... look, something like that can't happen twice."

"Says you," Dean answered. "Maybe this is an alternate Purgatory."

"'Alternate Purgatory?'" Sam repeated. Dean looked at him, deadly serious.

"Yeah, like that ass-backwards universe we went to where we were freakin' actors!" Dean responded. "That still gives me nightmares."

"Calm down, Dean," Sam said, looking around. "Think... we didn't do this on our own."

"We didn't?" Dean asked, thinking. "We were hunting that werewolf pack. Maybe they got a witch working with them?"

"Yeah, like a witch is gonna work with a werewolf," Sam said scathingly. "A vampire, maybe..."

But before Dean could respond, Castiel appeared behind them.

"Jesus!" Dean yelled, stumbling back.

"No, it's me," Castiel said.

"Don't do that!" Dean said, taking a deep breath. Sam, who hadn't lost his composure like his brother, stared hard at Castiel.

"Did you bring us here, Cas?" he asked. The angel looked around, as if to check they were alone.

"Yes, I did," he said, his gravelly voice containing a tinge of urgency. "I had to bring you here. I've finally detected Crowley here."

"Crowley?" Dean asked, straightening up. "Okay, but where is here?"

"England," Castiel answered. "Unfortunately, my apparition powers aren't as good as I wish they were, so we're in the Forests of Kent. Our destination is London. So, if you don't mind..."

Dean began to protest that he did mind, very much so, but Castiel had placed his hands on both of the brothers' foreheads.

The net instant, Sam grabbed the other two, forcing them out of the way of an oncoming... carriage?

"Uh, Cas?" Sam asked, staring at their surroundings. "England, London... when?"

For all around them was the stone settings of what looked like Victorian England. Dean also stared, mainly at the attire of the people.

"Why the hell is Crowley hiding out in some Renaissance Fair?" he asked incredulously. Castiel turned to him.

"This is the Victorian Era, but it's set in an parallel world," he explained.

"Told you," Dean muttered to Sam. "Dude, check out that guy's waistcoat..."

"But to answer your question," Castiel continued, "I don't know why Crowley is here. The only reason I can think of is that this location and time is the presence of the most rampant demon-human contracts in history. It seems to be amplified in this world."

Now that they were here, the three of them were getting stares, mostly because of the way they were dressed, and partly because of their American accents. Sam noticed this immediately.

"We should get a change of clothes," he pointed out. "Cas, hate to cut you off, but we shouldn't stand here and discuss... our work in a crowded street."

"Good point," Cas agreed.

"Oh, dude," Dean said, excited. "Do we get to wear coattails?"

* * *

**A few hours later, they were clad in simple suits, with no ties, and they had obtained lodgings at a pub called the "Caged Pony."**

"Weird-ass name," Dean said, looking around. "But these suits are relatively modern."

"Part of the parallel world," Castiel explained. He was still clad in his rain coat and backwards tie.

"Anyway, about Crowley," Sam said, gesturing for Castiel to continue. "What's the point of more contracts? He's got all the souls he needs, right?"

"I suspect," Castiel said, "is that he doesn't want the souls... he wants the demons. Contracts strengthen demons as they demolish humans. There are a few I've managed to "pug out..."

"I think you mean, 'peg out,'" Sam corrected.

"Whoa, wait, hold up," Dean said, leaning forward. "So Crowley's here recruiting? All alone?"

"Yes," Castiel said. "As far as I know, we're the only ones from our world here."

"Good," Dean said. "Less of the flying-ass monkeys." He was referring to the other angels, less friendly than Castiel. But Sam looked worried.

"What's the exact year?" he asked Castiel.

"1887," he said.

"Why's that important?" Dean asked Sam.

"Because I remember reading the somewhere in the Victorian Era there was a demon uprising. It was quashed by some hunter who had the Something of God. I don't remember what it was exactly."

"Great," Dean said. "So maybe that's gonna happen in this universe and Crowley's gonna make it happen."

"Crowley will attempt to force all of the demons to join him," Cas said. "I believe Crowley will kill the hunter Sam mentioned so that he can't stop the uprising."

"Yeah, being dead kinda makes stopping uprisings hard," Dean put in. "Not impossible, but hard."

"So what's our first move?" Sam asked. "Do you know where Crowley is, exactly?"

"Not exactly," Castiel answered. "But I do know where he's going to be."

"Where's that?" Dean asked. "Some kinda, demon brothel stage ready for uprisings?"

* * *

**The next thing they knew, they were outside of a large, forbidding manor house.**

"Crap," Dean said, getting his balance. "Don't do that."

"This is the place," Castiel said. "He will be here tomorrow."

Sam squinted, because night was falling and the light was failing. But the crest on the gates told him nothing.

"What's this place called?" he asked.

"The Phantomhive Manor," Castiel answered. "Home to Earl Phantomhive. Five staff members, three human, one superhuman, one demon."

* * *

Gasp! Who is the strange hunter on Salisbury Plains? Who is the superhuman among Ciel's staff? And what will the Winchesters do in the Manor?! Stay tuned to find out!


	3. In The Afternoon

****WHOO! I'm back! And a Merry Christmas to all y'all too! Hope you had a good one!

'kay, so a couple of major announcements. I'm cancelling my Code Geass/Batman crossover. It unfortunately is going nowhere, and I have no plans whatsoever for it. Sorry guys.  
I will be taking a break from FanFiction for a little bit to focus on my real job, which is script-writing. My boss is getting demanding, and I've been lying up the wazoo to cover my ass. Now I really need to cover my ass and do the script.  
And finally... did Dean gank Benny in the episode Citizen Fang? He must have, but still... I loved Benny! He was awesome, even though he was a vamp! Ah, well. C'est lavie(spelled that wrong).

Oh, yeah, and Snake will be appearing. I just forgot about him for a minute, but I will explain his absence. In the meantime, MORE STORY!

* * *

**In The Afternoon**

**The Butler, Helpful**

* * *

Dean blinked. He wasn't sure what Cas had said, but he sure hoped it wasn't what he heard.

"Did you say...?"

"One superhuman?" Sam finished. Dean had been about to mention the demon, but rolled with it.

"The gardener," Castiel answered. "Be careful of him. He's super strong, as well as abnormally fast, but that's a skill he hasn't mastered, or is even aware that he has."

"How do you know all of this?" Sam asked. Dean pulled out his Colt M1 from his back pocket, and then realized they didn't have the Impala.

"I did some reconnaissance before I summoned you," he told them. "The gardener has heavily advanced training, but due to his brain trauma, can't remember it at all."

"Good," Dean said. "I'd hate to go up against a Spartan..."

Castiel stared at him.

"What?"

"How did you guess?" Cas asked. Dean stared back, gaping, but then shook his head.

"Who else?" he asked, all business. "Three humans?"

"One of them is the house 'steward,'" Castiel reported. "He's harmless."

"House steward, check," Dean said. Sam also held out an automatic, checking the clip.

"Then there's the maid," the angel continued. "She's the most physically able. She has enhanced vision, which allows her to use guns at maximum capacity."

"Kick-ass maid, check," Dean rattled off, checking his knives.

"The chef used to be American. He was a Union cavalry officer in the Civil War. His entire platoon was wiped out, but he was recovered by the demon. He's the most dangerous, because he retains some weapons from the war, as well as military expertise."

"And then he became a chef?" Dean asked. "Talk about Gordon Ramsey..."

"And then there's the demon himself," Cas finished. "You may want me to handle him."

"Okay, fine," Sam said, recalling their disastrous luck in fighting demons recently. "Where's the maid gonna be?"

"Up in the WestTower," Cas said, pointing in the direction of the tall monolith. "She will be sniping predominately. Her vision is very poor at close quarters."

"Okay, and the Spartan?" Dean asked.

"Wandering the garden," Cas explained. "Ready?"

Both brothers nodded. Castiel walked over to the gate, and used his powers to open it.

Almost immediately a bullet smacked into the ground at Sam's feet.

"Jeez!" he yelled. "Cover!"

The three of them ran, heading for the bushes. Bullets spat around them, but Dean could tell they were merely warning shots.

"Damn, she's good!" he said as they reached the far side of the walk. The WestTower was blocked by the rest of the house.

"Um, 'scuse me?"

The voice belonged to a young boy, walking up to the three of them. He had a straw hat that hung around his neck, and gloves used to prune flowers.

"I'm sorry, the young master doesn't have visitors at this hour," he said, holding some rose cutters, looking very innocent. "Please come back at another time."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They really didn't want to pick a fight if they could avoid it. But then Castiel threw cold water on that plan.

"Finnigan, it's imperative that we speak with the Earl," he said. "We fear a demon uprising and among the noxious beasts your butler will also join them."

"Wha... Mister Sebastian?" Finny asked, stunned. "No, you're lying. He's a good guy!"

"Crap," Dean muttered. "Great going Cas."

Finny was getting more and more upset.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask you to leave!" he said forcefully. "Now!"

"Way to piss off the Spartan," Sam pointed out. "Cas, move!"

Castiel jumped out of the way just in time, avoiding a large marble statue that came flying his way.

Dean and Sam stared wide-eyed at this exhibition of strength. Clearly, this gardener was more than they expected.

"Can't go forward, can't go backward," Dean said. "We're screwed."

"More than you know, mates."

The speaker had a British accent, but with overtones of America in it. The Winchesters turned to face a tall blonde man in a chef's uniform, smoking a cigarette. IN his hands was a massive RPG.

"The Phantomhive Manor isn't open to suspicious characters like you," the chef said, firing.

Dean rolled, and the missile flew past him, exploding several feet off, deafening him.

"SONOFABITCH!" he yelled, shooting back.

An immense firefight erupted, and both sides couldn't get the upper hand. On the one hand, the Phantomhive staff had been carefully selected to defend the Manor from any attack. On the other hand, they were fighting the Winchesters, who had both been through Hell and back, Dean through Purgatory, Sam through Lucifer's Cage, and both were determined to win. Castiel was an angel who had once been a god.

The fight would have gone on much longer had a tall, black-clad butler appeared on the lawn.

"Cease this at once!" he bellowed, and the staff all stopped. "Really, is this any way to treat guests?"

Dean and Sam stared at him. His eyes were red, which was their first clue that he was a demon. But Dean was also looking at his hair, which was long in the front.

"Great," he murmured. "Hippie demon butler."

"Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin!" he called. "Come out here this instant!"

Bard, the chef, Finny, the gardener, and Mey-Rin, the sniper maid, all appeared, looking sheepish.

"When the young master took you on to protect and serve the Manor," the butler went on, "this did not include _honored guests_."

"_Honored guests_?" everybody, including Dean said.

"Whoa, wait, stop," he said. "This is how you treat guests?" The butler turned his red-eyes on Dean, who had to suppress the urge to gank the s.o.b.

"I must profusely apologize," he answered, bowing deeply, placing a hand over his breast-pocket. "You see, I have informed the servants that our security should be increased for the next few days. You happened to come at a most... unfortunate time."

"No crap," Dean spat. He really wanted to kill this guy, if only because it was his job.

_Calm down. Remember Benny._

And then he did remember the vampire, and fell silent.

"But please," he continued. "Come with me. I will show you to the parlour where the young master waits."

* * *

**"I forgot."**

"You forgot?! How could you forget to tell us that the 'Queen's Watchdog' is thirteen years old?!"

Dean and Castiel had their whispered argument while Sam talked to Ciel Phantomhive, the very young master of Phantomhive Manor.

"So, you and your brother are supernatural hunters from an alternate future," Ciel said, clarifying what Sam had told him.

"Uh, yes," Sam replied, still not used to talking to a young boy as if he were an adult. "We have reason to believe that one of our enemies, a demon named Crowley, is here to start an uprising against the universe, and control it afterwards."

"And how exactly does he plan to start this uprising?" Ciel asked, folding his hands under his chin, like an innocent boy asking a question. It threw Sam off.

"He plans to unite the demons of this world behind him," Sam answered. "Soon they will have obtained enough contracts to strengthen their forces and come out in the open."

"Really?" Ciel wondered. "I would have thought the demons would have rallied behind Satan himself."

Sam grinned, looking down.

"Satan is locked in a cage," he said.

"Yeah, there's a new sheriff in town," Dean cut in, feeling irritated at the kid, without really knowing why. "Crowley. Calls himself the 'King of Hell.'"

"Is that so?" Ciel stated. "My, how the Underworld keeps changing."

"Yeah, now you mention it," Dean said, pointing at Sebastian, who stood behind Ciel. "What the hell is he doing here? Do you even know what he is?"

"Of course I know," Ciel snapped. "He is my butler."

"He's a freakin' demon," Dean spat. "I should gank that mother right now..."

"To threaten my staff," Ciel said dangerously, "is to threaten me. Is that what you want to do, Dean Winchester?"

"Dean, calm down," Sam said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down?" Dean repeated. "Calm down?!" He turned to Ciel, pointing a finger at him. "Did you make a contract? 'Cuz you clearly know what he is, and seem to have no problem with it..."

"The young master and I have indeed entered into a contract," Sebastian said at this point. "A Faustian contract for your information. Are you aware of what that entails?"

"A Faustian contract," Sam said, "is where the human sells his soul in exchange for the demon's services. Both parties bear the "mark of the covenant" until the day shall come to pass when the human's objectives shall be fulfilled."

"And then what?" Dean asked.

"And then the demon kills the human and claims his soul," Castiel finished.

"Dear lord," Dean said, "you're only a kid!"

Ciel's blue eye flashed with anger.

"I am no mere child!" he snapped. "I am Earl Phantomhive! And it is my duty to destroy the enemies of the Queen."

"So you enlisted a demon to help you," Dean rejoined. "Great plan. Every heard of DIY?"

"I couldn't possibly hope to do it on my own," Ciel spat. "I am, after all, only thirteen."

"Yeah, and in what universe does a thirteen year old have to do this crazy crap?!" Dean demanded.

"This one," Cas pointed out. Dean threw up his hands, walking off.

"But back to the point at hand," Ciel said. "This demon, Crowley... do you know him, Sebastian?"

The red-eyed butler shook his head.

"He is from another universe, young master," he replied. "I know nothing about him."

"What about this demon uprising?" Sam asked the butler directly. "Can you tell us anything about that?"

Sebastian seemed to consider his answer.

"I am aware that this is a very trying time for humans," he said delicately. "Their prayers seem to go unanswered, so they turn to individuals like... me."

"Uh-huh," Sam said. "So, there's no angel response? Nothing from Heaven to come back at this uprising?"

Sebastian smiled, and his teeth revealed, for the briefest moment, sharp canines.

"Nothing whatsoever."

Castiel cleared his throat. Clearly, he was upset about that.

"And so you hold claim on this boy's soul," Sam stated. Ciel's eye flashed with anger again.

"On the contrary," Sebastian said. "It is he who holds sway over me. That is, until the day shall come when all of his objectives shall be fulfilled."

"And then, what, you kill him and take his soul?" Sam asked.

"Exactly so," Sebastian answered, smiling slightly.

Dean was shaking his head.

"Alright," he said. "Pedo-demonry aside, what are we gonna do about Crowley?"

Ciel thought for a moment.

"Come through to the dining room," he said at length. "And let's discuss this over a meal. I am rather peckish at the moment. Sebastian, please prepare the filet mignon for tonight's dinner."

"Of course, young master," Sebastian replied, bowing.

* * *

There you have it, the confrontation of the Winchesters and the Phantomhive household! And Tanaka will appear, he just was hiding in the basement, drinking tea, saying "Ho ho ho!"


	4. In The Evening

****Okay, big apologies for the late chapter. Long story. Windows crashed, work... but here it is!

* * *

**In The Evening**

**The Butler, Demanded**

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Castiel looked at the table. It was perfectly set, with the first course of dinner ready. Everything looked scrumptious.

"Cas?" Dean muttered. "Is anything... poisoned?"

Castiel breathed deeply.

"No," he said. "Actually, it smells heavenly."

"I appreciate the compliment," Sebastian commented as he gestured them to sit down. "Although that particular adjective isn't quite accurate."

"I'll say," Sam said, sitting down, eyeing Sebastian closely. He held out a chair for Ciel.

"Oh, and by the way, gentlemen," the Earl said, "please keep the information of Sebastian's identity to yourselves. The staff aren't quite... intelligent enough to comprehend."

"Fine by me," Dean said. "Can't make any promises about not ganking him though..."

"I think you'll find that destroying Sebastian will be easier said than done," Ciel remarked. Dean scowled.

"For dinner tonight," Sebastian cut in, "I had the chef prepare the filet mignon with a side of the finest salads in the market. Topped off with a creamy seasoning, the meal is complemented by the fine 1825 vintage Cabernet Sauvignon, bottled from the estate vineyards by Earl Phantomhive's great-grandfather, Archibald Phantomhive."

"Thanks for the history lesson," Sam said. They all sat down.

Despite Castiel's clean bill of health, Dean didn't touch anything. Sam, who had before drunken demon blood, decided to try some of it. Cas, on the other hand, started piling the food away like nothing else.

"Cas," Dean muttered to his friend, who paused to look at him, his cheeks full of meat. "You're eating food prepared by a demon."

Castiel swallowed, with some difficulty.

"It hasn't affected the taste, or the nutritional value," the angel replied. "It's very delicious."

"Traitor," Dean responded.

* * *

**They finished the meal, Sam, surprisingly satisfied, Castiel full to bursting, and Dean hungry from not eating anything.**

"You really should have tried the meat," Ciel said. "It was most satisfactory."

"Whatever," Dean scowled. "Now I want to know whether or not this guy's gonna defect to Crowley." He jabbed a finger toward Sebastian.

"You have my word," Ciel responded coolly. "And with my word, Sebastian would never do anything I didn't tell him to do."

"How can you guarantee...?" Dean started, but then remembered the eyepatch. "Oh, right. Your contract. Is it your whole eye?"

"My, you are quite the expert on the underworld," Ciel remarked. He lifted the eyepatch, allowing the three to see the mark of the covenant.

Sam stiffened, remembering his own "contract" with Lucifer. He hadn't had to bear a mark... but he had been possessed by the devil himself.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said. He had guessed the eyepatch hid the mark, but it still disconcerted him to realize that this boy had sold his soul. In exchange for what?

"Why did you do it?" Dean asked. Ciel looked at him.

"Because I had to fight battles I could never do alone," he explained coolly.

Sebastian stiffened. The move was almost imperceptible, and no one else picked it up. But Dean, who had been keeping a close eye on the butler, noticed.

"What?" he grunted. Sebastian shook his head.

"It is nothing," he said. But Ciel looked at him as well.

"What is it?" he demanded. Sebastian, who could not disobey his master, bowed.

"Young master, I have reason to believe that the demon Crowley is here," he said smoothly.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel looked up, alert and cautious.

Their precautions were a little late-coming, however.

"Well, well, well," came the rough, cockney voice of Crowley. "Haven't lost the old brother-detector, eh...?" He paused. "Sebastian? Michaelis? What, really?"

"Really," Sebastian responded. "May I offer you one of the Phantomhive signature cream puffs?" He held out a small tray covered with delicacies.

"Don't mind if I do," Crowley said, taking one. Stuffing it in his mouth, he saw the three Americans. "Oh, you lot. Bloody hell, I thought you'd never come."

"Yeah, well, we have," Dean snarled, taking a step forward. "I'll take you right here."

"Actually, you won't," Crowley corrected. He looked to Sebastian. "You'll make an excellent butler, won't you?"

"That is my vocation," Sebastian answered, smiling. "Unfortunately I serve one master... and one master only."

"Quite right," Ciel said. "And now, Sebastian... remove this vermin from my house at once."

"Yes, young master," Sebastian said. He took a step forward...

...and stopped. His eyes widened, and he appeared frozen. His mouth opened.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "What are you doing?"

"Forgive me, young master," he replied, sounding confused. "I appear to be unable to follow your command at the moment."

"Do you dare to take action against your king?" Crowley asked, in a deathly quiet voice.

"You must forgive me," Sebastian said. "But I have no king. Only a master. One master. For I am merely a butler."

"Ah, hell with it," Crowley said. He snapped his fingers.

* * *

**Ciel blinked.**

The next thing he knew, he, Sebastian, and the demon, Crowley, were all in some strange stone chamber. Ciel's innate claustrophobia set in, but he ignored it.

"What the hell?" Crowley said, looking at him. "Why are you here?"

"We are bound together," Sebastian said. "You cannot take me anywhere without my master's will. Therefore, my master is here."

"Damn," Crowley spat. "I could really do without this brat."

"The earl," Sebastian said loudly, "is not fond of being called 'brat.'"

"And I bet he likes his laundry nicely pressed and ironed too," Crowley sneered.

"Naturally," Ciel and Sebastian answered at the same time. Crowley threw his hands up in the air.

"How am I supposed to get one of the most powerful demons in this universe onto my side," he said loudly, "when he's tied by some bloody contract to some bloody kid?!"

"Simple," Sebastian said. "You annul the contract."

Ciel stared at him. So did Crowley.

"What did you say?" Ciel said, quietly.

"As the King of Hell," Sebastian went on calmly, "you have the right to annul all contracts made by those you call your subjects."

Crowley stroked his beard.

"That's right," he said slowly. "You're bloody right, you know that?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "Free yourself at once, and destroy this creature!"

"As you will, my lord," Sebastian said, grinning.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Sam and Castiel were left at the manor.**

"Dammit!" Sam shouted, seeing that the demons and Ciel were gone. A quick look told him that Dean was missing as well. "Where'd they go?"

"I could attempt to find them," Castiel said. "But it might prove futile."

"It's not worth it," Sam replied. "We need to think. Where would they have gone?"

"Back to Hell?" Castiel guessed.

"Maybe," Sam said. "But then, why take the kid? Okay, so he's tied to the butler by the contact. But why Dean?" He looked down at himself. "Why not me?"

"Maybe because you were freed from the Cage?" Castiel guessed again. "That kind of rescue might have given you some immunity."

"Cas, that was three years ago." He looked around. "We need to find Dean."

* * *

**Dean, meanwhile, found himself in what seemed a smaller version of the manor.**

"What?!"

The shout made Dean jump. He turned to see an Indian boy with an attendant, followed by a young boy who had snakes dangling from his body.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

It's hard to write for Ciel! I'm sorry for getting him wrong... damn.


	5. At Midnight

****Okay, this will be the last chapter of this story. Don't worry, I will write a sequel. But boy howdy, this is a cliffhanger.

* * *

**At Midnight**

**The Butler, Traitorous**

* * *

**Sam and Castiel went down to the kitchen to look for the servants.**

They found Bardroy snoring loudly on the table, Mey-Rin trying to put out a fat-fire, and Finny staring his reflection in the pans. Another servant, an old man, was sitting in the corner, drinking tea.

"Hey, uh, guys?"

Sam knew it was a bad idea even before Bard woke up. When the man did, he leapt up, yelling loudly.

"All hands!" he shouted, causing the others to jump. "Battle stations!"

Sam ducked as Bard pulled out a Gatling Gun from out of nowhere. Mey-Rin hoisted up her skirt(Sam had to glance twice) and cocked her dual pistols. Finny picked up the massively heavy stove. The old man just sat there, saying "Ho, ho, ho!"

Before anyone could do anything, however, Castiel had emanated a blinding white light, his angel wings silhouetted against it, his blue eyes glowing.

"Enough!" he commanded. "This is pointless!"

He stopped glowing, the servants staring blankly at him.

"Your master is in danger," he said. "He has his butler with him, but we need to act, and quickly."

"The... the master?" Bard repeated, confused. "Hey, what the hell did you just do?!"

"In danger!" Finny repeated, putting the stove down. "We've got to help him!"

"Yes!" Mey-Rin agreed, stowing her pistols.

"Ho, ho, ho!" the old man agreed.

"Okay," Sam said, standing up, his hands in front of him. "So you won't try to kill us?"

Bard regarded him with a wary eye.

"You have the accent of an American," he said. "My old home."

"Well, I am," Sam said. Bard smiled suddenly.

"Great!" he said. Turning to the others, he jabbed a finger toward Sam and said, "we can trust this guy. Sorry about earlier."

"Yeah, no problem," Sam replied, somewhat confused. "But we need to move fast."

"Indeed," said the old man, and everyone jumped to see him standing up straight. "Castiel, long time no see."

Castiel seemed shocked that the old man knew him.

"T-Tanaka?" he said slowly. The old man bowed.

"Of course," he said. "I remember you well. You kept me safe in the old days, in the war."

Sam was dying to know what the hell they were talking about, but they didn't have time.

"Okay, let's go," he said, getting everyone's attention. He kinda liked the way the maid was looking at him, now she wasn't trying to kill him.

* * *

**Dean groaned.**

"Who are you?!" the Indian boy demanded, pointing a finger at him. "What are you doing here!?"

"I..." Dean held up his hands. "I'm... where am I?"

The Indian boy ogled at him.

"You don't even know where you are?!" he asked incredulously. Dean shook his head. "You are at the townhouse of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and I am its viceroy, Prince Soma!"

"Soma," Dean repeated, eyeing the older Indian and the young boy with the snakes around him. "And who the hell are...?"

"These are my kama-san, Agni, and Ciel's footman, Snake!" the boy, Soma said proudly.

"Snake," Dean repeated, feeling dazed. One of the snakes hissed.

"You want to make something of it?" Snake said, "says Woodsworth."

"Nope, I'm good," Dean said. "I'm a friend of Ciel's. He sent me here. He might be in danger."

Dean loved his ability to lie on command. And since this Prince Soma didn't seem the brightest of characters, it was easy to convince him.

"But then we must go at once!" Soma said a few minutes later. "We must aid Ciel!"

"I agree," Agni, the Indian butler said. "But if he had kama-san Sebastian with him, he will come to no harm."

"Yeah, about that," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think Sebastian might not be so helpful here."

"What?!" Soma yelled, causing Dean to flinch. "What are you saying?! Sebastian would never leave Ciel's side! He even came back from the dead to be with him!"

_That doesn't surprise me, _Dean thought. He wanted that kid's soul.

Pedo-demonry.

"Something may turn the tables on him," Dean said, clearly realizing that the kid wasn't gonna believe Sebastian wasn't the nice guy he thought. "That's why we need to help."

"Sebastian's very capable," Snake said suddenly. "And sexy... says Doris."

Dean stared at him.

"Don't mind her," Snake said again. "She's man crazy... says Poe."

"And you're just crazy," Dean muttered. "Says me."

* * *

**Ciel looked from one demon to the other.**

He had just ordered Sebastian to kill Crowley. But Sebastian seemed to be taking his time.

"How much would it be worth to me to join you?" Sebastian asked Crowley. The bearded demon considered this question.

"Let's say... right hand man. No more of this butler crap. You'd be my lieutenant, my Kowalski... pretty much me to our subordinates."

Sebastian stroked his chin with his gloved hand.

"That seems reasonable," he said. "I've never craved the top. It has been, in my experience, that tyrannical leaders are always taken out. Being number two is always safer."

"Yeah, well," Crowley went on, not bother by his imminent doom. "King of Hell has a lot more perks than you'd think."

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, his child-like voice echoing throughout the chamber. "What the hell are you playing at?!"

Sebastian bowed to Ciel.

"My apologies, young master," he said smiling. "I am merely considering my king's offer."

"What!?" Ciel yelled. "You just said you had one master!"

"But he is right," Sebastian went on, his eyes becoming cat-like, with slits for pupils. "I have the right to be free. It is his right to grant."

Before Ciel could respond, a man entered the chamber. He was clad poorly, almost in rags, and in his hand was a sawed-off shotgun. This he pointed at Crowley.

"Crowley!" he bellowed, and his mouth could be seen through his gaunt beard. "You have no business here!"

Crowley stared at the man. Another figure appeared right behind him.

"Wow, is this really the place?" Ronald Knox said, looking astonished. "I'd never have imagined..."

"Oh, great," Crowley said. "You again. But who the bloody hell are you?"

"I am the hunter, Winchester!" the man said, a thick Scottish accent clouding his words. "This is my work, my duty, to destroy creatures like you!"

"Easier said than done," Crowley sneered. "Winchester, eh? How ironic." He looked to Sebastian.

"Kill him!" Ciel screamed.

Crowley snapped his fingers. Sebastian held up his wrist, and a gold chain appeared there, glowing, for a brief second, before being broken, and disappearing again.

"Yes, my master," he responded, before turning to Ciel.

"I'm sorry, Earl Phantomhive," he said, his voice oozing condescension. "But I don't take orders from you now. Our contract is annulled. There are more souls for me to feast upon in my new master's keeping."

"Oh, damn," Winchester, whose first name was Sean, breathed. "Son of a bitch!"

He fired his shotgun. A massive explosion occurred.

And then, a blinding white light.

* * *

So the identity of the mysterious hunter is revealed! What will happen next!? Stay tuned, for the sequel will be called  
**SUPERNATURAL: Black Hunter**

****Thank you, and good night.


End file.
